The purpose of this Phase II project is threefold: Part I will last approximately three months; the goal of this segment will be to modify and further refine the existing educational materials of the classroom-style, asthma self-management (S/M) program, Wheezers Anonymous (W/A). Part II will feature application of the self-management program to asthmatic adults. The experimental design involves a random assignment of subjects to either an intervention group or a waiting-list control group. Following acquisition of self- management skills, all subjects will be followed for at least one year to determine the effectiveness of the program over time. A major aim of this study will not only be to assess the retention of skills taught, but the actual performance of these skills over time. Concurrently, Part III will involve developing Wheezers Anonymous to a commercially applicable, production ready state readily adaptable to a broad range of health care facilities. Subject data will be analyzed using repeated measures ANOVA, to assess possible differences between (a) groups and (b) treatment components. Each individual subject's data will also be separately analyzed from the inception of their participation in the program.